


Take A Look

by dizzydizney



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Morning Cuddles, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Romantic Fluff, Sleepy Cuddles, Tumblr Prompt, as he should, harry appreciates it, uma is gorgeous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:48:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28154859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizzydizney/pseuds/dizzydizney
Summary: Harry wakes up first, unabashedly enjoys the view.
Relationships: Harry Hook/Uma
Comments: 3
Kudos: 47





	Take A Look

**Author's Note:**

> This was for the prompt "look" + Huma. Send me your own fic prompt on tumblr (dizzydizney). It's also the first thing I've ever written and published! Enjoy~

Harry stirred from his sleep as the early morning sunlight poured in through the wide windows lining the back wall of the captain’s quarters. On a normal day, he might’ve grumbled to himself a bit, got out of bed, stomped over to pull the curtains closed, and crawled back into bed in the hopes of getting a little extra shut eye. But this morning, he didn’t want to leave the warmth and comfort of the bed. Or of the person sleeping next to him.

Blinking his eyes open, he smiled to himself when he saw Uma laying next to him, still sleeping soundly. It was a rarity to see her like this, and he knew now to cherish these moments when they popped up. Even when she was acting more laid back or having fun with others, she still kept her guard up. A lasting effect from the bygone days of their time on the Isle. But when she and Harry were alone, he got to see a side of her that no one else in the world had the privilege of seeing. 

And even still, the only time she was ever completely relaxed was when she was sleeping. Harry wouldn’t dare disturb her, even after waking up first. He knew that she, more than anyone, deserved every bit of peaceful rest she could get. And, if he were being honest with himself, sometimes Harry just liked to watch her sleep. 

To see her feeling relaxed, sure, but also because it gave him the chance to properly admire her beauty without being called out or poked fun at.

Especially during these early mornings on the ship, as the sun rose in the sky and more golden light poured into the cabin. It lit Uma’s features in a way that Harry could’ve only thought of as magical. 

Her teal braids looked even more vibrant than usual. The little charms and beads that decorated them caught the light perfectly, glittering like the finest pirate’s treasure Harry had ever seen. Her dark skin was practically glowing in the sunlight, and looked more warm and inviting than ever.

Harry resisted touching, though, no matter how badly he wanted to. His eyes trailed down her arms that were sticking out from the top of the sheet. Perfectly toned from years of swinging swords, they now sported a nice set of nautical themed tattoos to match his own. 

“I know you’re staring at me.”

Busted.

“No you don’t. Your eyes aren’t even open,” Harry protested.

Uma’s eyes peeked open, and she looked completely unsurprised to immediately meet Harry’s gaze.

“They are now. And you’re still staring…”

“Yeah, well…” Harry sat up a little, propping his head up on his hand as he looked down at Uma. “What’s wrong with me wanting to take a good look at my captain anyway?” he asked with a smirk.

Uma scoffed and rolled her eyes, though she was unable to keep a smile off her face. She rolled onto her back, staring up at the ceiling. 

“Captain…” she echoed. “Is that what you’re going to call me for the rest of our lives?” 

“Eh, I suppose not,” Harry replied, shrugging a shoulder. “Reckon I’ll have to include ‘my wife’ at some point.”

Uma’s little smile only grew at that, and she raised her left hand to admire the new ring on her finger. A simple brushed gold band with a little anchor carved in the center, perfectly matching the one Harry wore in the same place. 

“I do like the sound of that…” she mused.

“Well I should hope so,” Harry said. He reached up to take Uma’s hand, bringing it to his lips and kissing over her knuckles. “Too late to take it back now.”

“We’ll see…” Uma said, with absolutely no sense of threat behind those words.

Harry just smiled, letting go of her hand so he could cuddle closer to her, resting his head on her shoulder and holding her tight. Uma wrapped an arm around Harry, starting to stroke her fingers through his hair as they laid there together. Neither of them the least bit eager to get out of bed.


End file.
